The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Eucomis, botanically known as Eucomis hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘EXC 051’.
The new Eucomis is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Boijl, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Eucomis cultivars with unique and bright flower colors.
The new Eucomis originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2004 in Boijl, The Netherlands, of two unnamed selections of Eucomis hybrida, not patented. The new Eucomis was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Boijl, The Netherlands in 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Eucomis by bulb divisions in a controlled environment in Boijl, The Netherlands since the summer of 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Eucomis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.